l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Daoquan
Matsu Daoquan was a Lion Clan bushi who became a Lost. He died in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate fighting the Shadowlands he had embraced. Family The younger brother of Matsu Goemon, his family expected similarly great things from Daoquan. Daoquan, for his part, quickly allowed himself to believe he would never live up to his brother's example. He let himself fall into a life of indolence and apathy, a minor samurai of little note assigned to defend a village in Matsu lands. The Legion of the Dead: The Lost Hero Relationship with Matsu Goemon The more his brother accomplished, the more Daoquan came to despise himself. For a time, when Goemon joined Toturi's Army, Daoquan felt that he might be free of his brother's shadow, dishonored as he was by associating with the Black Lion. Goemon offered his brother a place among Toturi's Army but Daoquan spat upon the proposition, reveling in his brother's disgrace. Of course when Toturi's Army saved the Imperial Capital and Toturi himself defeated Fu Leng, Goemon was redeemed in his clan's eyes and it was Daoquan's turn to taste disgrace. Fall During the early reign of Toturi, Daoquan was one of many Lion samurai who felt an urgent need to prove their worth to the Empire. He eagerly became a follower of Kitsu Okura, the Jade Champion, and was seduced by the lure of power that Akuma no Oni offered Okura's followers. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Daoquan slowly lost his will to the Taint. His living body began to decay, and he soon became a horrifying mockery of his former self. Daoquan found he relished serving Akuma's dark whims, and the teachings of the Lion became more distant each day. Daoquan blamed Ikoma Tsanuri, as he saw as cowardy her unexplained march toward Crab lands. He believed his acts were honorably as the Lion was defendless against the Unicorn, his soul willingly sacrificed for the Lion survival. Matsu Daoquan (Ambition's Debt flavor) Death At the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Okura no Oni turned against Akuma and became a shining example that honor could conquer the forces of darkness. Daoquan witnessed Okura's heroic act and was inspired. He knew that a simple act of defiance could not alter all of the shame and decadence of an entire lifetime. He knew he could not indefinitely resist the darkness he had invited into his soul. In a final daring act he roused a band of his fellow fallen Lion and staged a daring suicide attack against the forces of the Lying Darkness. Legion of the Dead Daoquan's spirit was lost to the realm of Gaki-do, forced to atone for his misdeeds. In an act of compassion, Matsu Goemon, now Fortune of Heroes, had invited his brother to join the Legion of the Dead. His envy and hatred of his brother now a thing of the past, Daoquan had eagerly stepped forward for this chance at glory. External Links * Matsu Daoquan (Ambition's Debt) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Lost Category:Gaki-do